1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection method and an object detector using the same, and more particularly, to an object detection method and an object detector capable of detecting gestures of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancements in technology, remote control technology has become common in our daily life. Modern remote control technology is commonly utilized to remotely control household appliances such as televisions, video players and air conditioners. The remote controllers mainly utilize infrared as a communication medium, wherein a user operates the buttons on the remote controller to transmit corresponding infrared signals to the household appliances. For example, a user may perform operations such as power on/off, program selection, volume control and menu management via a remote controller of a television.
Under several conditions, for example if the user's hands are dirty, it may be inconvenient to touch the buttons on the remote controller. Most interactive displays set up in public areas do not provide contact-type control with remote controllers and physical buttons. Thus, there is a need to provide an object detection method and an object detector to realize contactless operations.